Saat yang dinantikan
by donat bunder
Summary: Ditambah lagi, anaknya lahir dibulan yang sama sepertinya. Hanya terpaut tiga hari dari tanggal lahirnya. Bahagia. Benar benar bahagia. Pantas saja saat itu dirinya merasa sangat senang. Ternyata ini adalah hadiahnya. / "Jangan gegabah, Sakura."/ "Aku baik-baik saja, percayalah..."/ "Sialan! Sakura, ayolah! Sekali lagi! Ayo!"/ "Dia kecil.."
Saat yang dinanti...

.

by Donat bunder

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

~Selamat menikmati hidangan yang tersedia~

.

Jika tidak suka kalian bisa kembali keawal sebelum menemukan cerita ini.

.

Judul ama cerita tidak ada hubungannya-_-

.

Salam emotikon pacman :v

.

Sasuke sedang berada didepan gerbang desa, ia akan pergi melaksanakan misi yang baru di terimanya, yang diapun sendiri tak tahu kapan akan selesainya. Perhatian Sasuke kini beralih kepada Sakura, istrinya, yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Percayalah, aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke _-kun_. Bagaimana pun juga kau harus pergi. Demi kebaikan semua manusia." ujar Sakura meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Maaf.." ucapnya menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya, dan juga tidak lupa mengusap pelan perut Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke, kau tak perlu khawatir. Masih ada aku disini. Percayakan saja anak cengeng ini pada ku dan Mebuki!"

 _"Tousan!_ Ku mohon, jangan mulai." ujar Sakura cepat.

"Apa? Aku benar kan?" tanya Kizashi yang hanya menampilkan wajah tidak bersalah.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Hatinya merasa hangat melihat interaksi ayah mertuanya. Setidaknya dia merasa bahagia karena orang tua Sakura mau menerimanya, yang dulu pernah berbuat banyak kesalahan.

"Hm, _ittekimasu_..."

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan semenjak Sasuke pergi, Sakura selalu disibukan dengan pekerjaannya dirumah sakit. Selalu pulang larut malam dan itu membuat sang ibu khawatir.

"Kau jangan selalu sibuk dengan urusan rumah sakit, pikirkan juga bagaimana nanti anakmu dan juga kau, Sakura." ujar sang ibu sambil mengelus perut anaknya yang sedang mengandung.

"Tidak apa-apa _Kaasan_ , aku baik baik saja."

"Kau sedang hamil, Sakura. Dan jika kau berlebihan dalam pekerjaan mu itu bisa mencelakan dirimu sendiri, dan juga anakmu ini." ujar Mebuki yang masih mengelus-elus perut Sakura.

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

Mebuki hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, anaknya ini keras kepala sama seperti dirinya, dan Mebuki tahu itu akan percuma, tapi setidaknya dia sudah menasehati putrinya.

"Kau tidak mengidam yang aneh aneh, hee, Sakura?"

"Entahlah, _Kaasan_.. Entah kenapa aku jadi selalu menghindari yang tomat. Melihatnya saja aku ingin muntah."

"Bukankah suami mu menyukai hal tomat?"

"Iya benar, Sasuke- _kun_ menyukai tomat. Tapi entah kenapa anak yang ada di dalam perut ku sepertinya tidak menyukai tomat seperti Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Hei, kau, kau yang ada didalam perut ini, kau sangat aneh. Kau tidak suka dengan tomat, hee?" Mebuki mengajak berbicara dengan seseorang yang sedang berada didalam perut itu, yang dibalas dengan sebuah tendangan kecil.

"Kau merasakannya? Dia menendang, Sakura."

"Iya, _Kaasan,_ aku bisa merasakannya." Sakura tersenyum, dia senang. Sepertinya anaknya ini akan cerdas seperti orang tuanya.

"Sepertinya nanti dia akan lebih ke kau, Sakura."

"Belum tentu, bisa saja nanti bisa seperti ayahnya yang dingin itu.."

Mebuki hanya bisa terkikik pelan sembari tangannya mengusap-usap lembut perut Sakura. Dan tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun, sebenarnya Sakura sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Sakura?"

Langkah Sakura terhenti seketika itu juga saat ada seseorang yang menghentikannya.

" _Sensei_..." Mata Sakura langsung terpaku pada seseorang yang ada di hadapannya, Hatake Kakashi, mantan guru pembimbingnya dulu dan juga sekaligus Hokage yang menjabat sekarang.

"Kau tahu, Sakura.. Sasuke menitipka..."

"Aku tahu itu, _Sensei._ " belum selesai Kakashi berbicara, Sakura sudah memotong perkataanya terlebih dahulu.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Lalu aku mau menyusul Sasuke- _kun, Sensei.._ " ujar Sakura penuh dengan keyakinan.

Kakashi bisa melihat tas ransel yang tersampir rapih di bahu mantan muridnya itu. "Kau benar benar berniat ya, untuk menyusulnya?"

"Aaa..."

"Jangan gegabah, Sakura. Kau sedang hamil. Aku tak mau dikabar oleh Sasuke jika nanti terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Aku kuat, _sensei._ Kau tak perlu takut ataupun khawatir."

"Aku tahu kau kuat..." Mata Kakashi sekarang beralih ke perut Sakura, "Tapi tidak dengan anak yang ada di dalam perutmu itu."

"Tolong aku, _sensei.._ Ku mohon... Biarkan aku pergi menyusul Sasuke- _kun._ " ujarnya penuh harap. Kakashi bisa melihat binar mata Sakura yang memancarkan penuh harap padanya.

"Sebenarnya... Aku benar benar tidak bisa... Melarangmu jika kau benar benar ingin menyusulnya, tapi ku mohon, berhati-hatilah. Dan juga kandunganmu itu, Sakura.."

"Kakashi- _sensei..._ " Sakura berucap tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Terima kasih..."

Sebagai balasannya, Kakashi hanya tersenyum dengan mata yang menyipit.

 _ **Poofftt...**_

"Kagebunshin?"

.

.

.

"Kau istirahatlah disini untuk sementara waktu. Aku akan merapihkan kamar untukmu, dan aku akan kembali membawa beberapa makanan untukmu." ujar Karin sembari melihat perut Sakura. Karin jadi teringat saat dulu ia ditolong oleh Sakura.

Karin melangkahkan kakinya tetapi tidak sampai lima langkah kakinya sudah terhenti.

"Ano..."

Karin menaikan alisnya sebelah, bingung dengan kelanjutannya yang akan Sakura suarakan.

"Hm? Apa ada lagi yang kau butuhkan, Sakura?" tanya Karin.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu, Karin.."

Karin hanya tertawa pelan, lalu mendenguskan nafasnya. "Ck, kau ini.. Kukira apa. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Dulu Sasuke malah lebih merepotkan ku, jika kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja padaku."

Sakura hanya membalas dengan anggukan dengan sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya.

.

.

Hari ini tanggal 28 Maret, hari yang berharga untuk Sakura. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa sangat senang saat ini, padahal suaminya sedang tidak ada disekitarnya. Dia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang bagus, entah kapan itu. Karin pun menyelamatinya, menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Sakura. Sakura membalas dengan rasa senangnya, dia sedang merasa bahagia sekarang.

.

Karin dan Sakura sedang berada di kamar Sakura, beberapa jam yang lalu Sakura mengalami kontraksi. Karin yang pertama kali mengalami hal ini sedikit panik, takut melakukan kesalahan.

"Kau yakin, Sakura?"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya kontraksi kecil." sanggah Sakura.

"Ck, kontraksi seperti itu kau bilang kecil? Kau tidak tahu tadi, betapa pucatnya mukamu itu, Sakura!" sembur Karin tak tahan dengan tingkah tidak apa apanya Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja, percayalah..."

Karin melihat wajah Sakura, setidaknya mukanya sudah tidak pucat seperti saat kontraksi tadi.

"Dasar, kau ini sama keras kepalanya dengan Sasuke."

Karin menghelas nafasnya, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Aku akan mandi sebentar, nanti aku akan kembali lagi."

.

.

"Suigetsu bodoh! Bantu aku cepatlah!" umpat Karin kesal karena Suigetsu tidak bisa membantunya sama sekali.

"Apanya yang tidak membantu!? Kau tidak lihat aku seperti korban hewan buas, hah?!" sungut Suigetsu tak mau kalah. Suigetsu sedang membantu Karin, tapi bukannya membantu, malah Suigetsu menjadi korban amukan Sakura.

 _"Sialan! Dasar Uchiha sialan! Semuanya sama sama merepotkan! Sialan kau, Uchiha sialan!"_ batin Suigetsu.

"KYAA! AAAAAAKHH!"

"Sialan! Sakura, ayolah! Sekali lagi! Ayo! Kepalanya sudah terlihat, Saku!"

"SIALAN! SHANN - AAAKKHHH!"

Sakura kelelahan, sudah sampai puncaknya tetapi saat indra pendengaranya mensengar suara tangisan bayi, saat itu juga ia merasa bahagia. Ini adalah hadiah terbaik selama hidupnya. Ditambah lagi, anaknya lahir dibulan yang sama sepertinya. Hanya terpaut tiga hari dari tanggal lahirnya. Bahagia. Benar benar bahagia. Pantas saja saat itu dirinya merasa sangat senang. Ternyata ini adalah hadiahnya.

Bayinya telah lahir.. Anaknya... Kado terindah yang pernah ia dapatkan.

"Whoaa, anakmu perempuan Sakura! Manis sepertimu! Tapi rambutnya hitam seperti Sasuke." Ucap Karin penuh semangat.

"Boleh ku lihat?"

"Tentu saja! Kau ini ibunya! Bagaimana si?" Karin memberikan bayinya pelan pelan kepada Sakura.

"Wuhuuhh.. Sudah selesaikan? Aku akan keluar." ujar Suigetsu memotong momen bahagia Sakura. Dia mengatakan sambil cemberut, dia lelah telah menjadi korbannya Sakura.

"Suigetsu-san.." panggil Sakura pelan.

"Aa?"

"Terima kasih."

"Hm, iya, Sakura. Bye-bye" ujar Suigetsu sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum hangat, dia merasa lelah tetapi juga merasa bahagia di saat bersamaan. Dia menggendong bayinya dengan penuh hati hati. Bayinya sedang tertidur dalam dekapannya.

"Dia kecil.."

Karin yang mendengarkan lalu menyauti, "Tentu saja. Dia lahir prematur."

Sakura memandang Karin, dia sedikit heran, "Aku... Aku merasa hal hal yang kulakukan tidaklah berat, Karin.."

"Yang pernah kubaca, jika seseorang hamil, selain pekerjaan jangan terlalu berat, tetapi juga pikirannya. Kau pasti memikirkan hal yang aneh aneh bukan? Yang bisa membuatmu stres, pemicu kontraksi seperti saat itu."

Sakura tidak bisa menjawabnya, semua yang dikatakan Karin benar apa adanya. Dia pergi dari desa tanpa diketahui siapapun, kecuali Kakashi. Berniat untuk menyusul Sasuke, tapi malah berakhir kelelahan dan kehabisan makanan, tapi untungnya saja ia bertemu dengan Karin. Entah apa jadinya jika ia tidak bertemu dengan Karin.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan namanya?"

Suara Karin menginterupsi pikiran Sakura. Sakura baru tersadar jika ia pun juga belum menyiapkan nama untuk anaknya.

"Belum ya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Iya, belum... Apa kau memiliki saran untuk namanya?"

"Ahh jangan aku, jangan.." tolak Karin halus.

Dengan perlahan dan sedikit gugup, Sakura menyentuh pipi bulat putrinya. Lembut.. Sakura mengusapnya dengan hati-hati.

Usapan itu membuat bayinya sedikit terusik. Bayinya bereaksi. Mulut dan hidungnya bergerak-gerak pelan. Lalu kedua tangan dan kakinya ikut bergerak. Sentuhan tadi membangunkan bayi kecilnya dan juga membuatnya menangis.

Sakura berusaha mendiamkan anaknya, bayinya masih menggeliat di gendongannya.

"Cup.. Cup.. Cup..."

Sakura melihat kedua kelopak mata bayinya mulai bergerak dengan pelan-pelan. Seperti terasa matanya masih lengket dan sulit untuk dibuka.

Akhirnya kedua mata itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Sakura merasa kebahagiaannya bertambah lagi.

"Hoaa... Lihat Sakura! Bola matanya hitam, sama seperti Sasuke!"

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia saat ini. Putrinya mempunyai bentuk matanya dan dahi lebarnya, tetapi dia juga memiliki rambut hitam senada dan bola mata hitam milik suaminya, Sasuke.

Bahagia. Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura rasakan sekarang.

"Sarada.."

"Ha?" Karin merasakan Sakura mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Sarada, Karin... Aku akan memberikannya nama Sarada. Apa itu bagus?"

"Sarada ya? Bagus, aku menyukainya! Uchiha Sarada..."

"Hei, manis, jadilah seperti ibumu ya, jangan jadi seperti ayahmu, dingin seperti itu.."

"Karin.."

"Apa?"

Dan selanjutnya mereka tertawa bersama menertawakan diri mereka masing masing.

.

.

-End-

.

.

Mungkin words aslinya sekitaran 1300an ampe 1400an. ama kata kata gak bagus ini jadinya 1600an.

Kali ini insprirasinya dari profil sarada, Nyang akhirnya saya udah ketahui juga. Awman, saya ngerasa senengnya kan maen:3 :D

Lahir tanggal 31 Maret beda 3 hari sama sang emak, Sakura, bikin saya tuh senangnya bukan main:3 saya ngerasa tuh kayak sarada dilahirin tanggal segitu sebagai kado ulang tahunnya sakura juga, dan lagi...

Dia membenci tomat. Kenapa bisa?-_- aneh ga si? Setiap kalo saya baca yg cerita tentang sarada pasti dia selalu menyukai tomat, tapi yasudahlah terserah yang bikin ajalah :v wkwk saya ikutin ajalah alurnya wahaaha :v

Dan juga... kebetulan kan juga sasuke itu lagi jalan ke misinya, yang pergi ke antah berantah itulohh:3 afufufu...

Saya sempat berfikir... Kok paling tua ya sepertinya diantara chouchou, boruto, shikadai, dkk. Tapi saya bakalan nunggu lagi apa ada info info lagi ttg next gen ini:3 saya juga seneng kan maen pas tau shikadai itu beda sehari ama shikamaru:3 ngepas ulang tahunnya ama Ino:3

Tapi kaget juga pas tau ternyata, inojin tidak dekat dengan sarada-_- padahal kan ibu mereka bersahabat. Hmmm

Jadi maafkan saya ya kalau ini semua tidak sesuai dengan apa yang para pembaca bayangkan:(

Soo... Sorryyyyy banget.

Buat yang udah review di waktu terbatas, maaf bgt ya kalo tidak sesuai dengan yg kalian bayangin:( seperti dikiranya bakalan canon, padahal bukan. Maaf sekali lagi. Dan juga buat yang udah favor semua ceeita saya, makaaih banyak ya xD saya senang sekali. Tapi jujus saja saya lebih menyukai membaca sama seperti halnya sarada dibandingkan dengan menulis. Sedikit runyam.. Ahaha. Pokoknya terima kaaih banyak dan juga maaf untuk semuanya..

Sabtu, 30 April 2016.

Salam.

Donat bunder


End file.
